Rewind
by centaurfoaly
Summary: Uma fita. Uma memória. Quando o mundo parece grande demais e só o que interessa é viver nos bons momentos. MiloXCamus. Complete.


by foaly

complete

**Rewind**

O pequeno vaso de cristal repousava na mesinha de centro, alheio ao seu observador esticado no sofá. Um suspiro encheu toda a sala, ecoando nas paredes vazias. O vermelho cruel das rosas que estavam o vaso contrastava com a cálida luz que entrava pela janela e um sutil farfalhar se fez ouvir quando uma almofada roçou no couro macio do sofá.

Camus não estava interessado em nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ao contrário, encarava a tela apagada da televisão à sua frente, imaginando porque estava se sentindo tão abatido e cansado. Algumas respostas vieram à sua mente, mas foram ignoradas, já que todas elas estavam certas.

Quase uma pintura, a sala estava em silêncio, com suas rosas opressoras e sua luz fria e confortante. Cruzando as pernas, Camus jogou a cabeça para trás, querendo que os pensamentos caíssem de sua mente, e conseguindo apenas que seus cabelos se espalhassem pelo encosto do sofá.

A beleza da cena era maculada pela luz verde que piscava no videocassete. Resignado, mas não vencido, Camus levantou-se de seu abrigo morno, iniciando uma marcha até o aparelho. Quando se ajoelhou no tapete macio, escolhido a dedo, não evitou em roçar a mão por ele, lembrando porque havia insistido em comprá-lo. Apertou o botão ejetar, vendo a fita, já ultrapassada, ser empurrada para fora do aparelho e, com um suspiro triste, colocou-a de volta, tirando a televisão do _stand by_.

Ainda no chão, ouviu o pequeno apito que avisava o início da fita, sendo seguido de perto por paralelas coloridas projetadas na tela.

Finalmente derrotado, Camus se levantou, voltando a acomodar-se no sofá, a cabeça pendendo como se não tivesse ânimo para mantê-la no lugar.

Chuviscos encheram a televisão e seus sons encheram a sala. Prendendo a respiração e a coragem, viu os pequenos pontos cinza tomarem forma em seus olhos, se transformando em uma camiseta laranja que não via há muito tempo.

Era uma filmagem amadora. Disso ninguém, muito menos ele, tinha dúvidas. Só havia assistido duas ou três vezes. Uma, logo depois que havia sido feita, quando era pouco mais que um adolescente, e alguma outra vez quando queria recordar. Agora, tomado por uma súbita e inconveniente melancolia, se viu procurando as memórias guardadas em uma fita cassete.

O dono da camiseta laranja se afastou da câmera, apenas o suficiente para passar um pouco de luz do Sol, em algum lugar alto no céu, e para cair um cachinho de seus ombros com o movimento. Arrumando as últimas coisas na filmadora, a imagem saiu de foco, apenas para entrar novamente segundos depois, e tremeu, enquanto o tripé era fixado no chão.

'Pronto!', disse uma voz com, no máximo, dezesseis anos.

Ele se afastou um pouco da câmera, olhando satisfeito para sua arrumação.

A calça jeans surrada combinava perfeitamente com a pele morena, e os tênis pretos, com um ar desleixado, não poderiam ficar melhores, a não ser, talvez, por um dos cadarços desamarrados. Seu sorriso inocente brincava no rosto de moleque, e os cabelos cheios, mais amarelos que o Sol, estavam espalhados pelos ombros.

A cena completa, que Camus só via em seus mais lindos sonhos, o fez soltar todo o ar represado ao ouvir as palavras, tão límpidas em seus ouvidos. 'Eu sou Milo', disse o menino no vídeo.

Quase tão lindo quanto o adolescente parado em frente à câmera, era o jardim escolhido de fundo. As folhas eram todas verdes e as flores tinham cores vivas, criando uma utopia jovial. A luz escapava pelas falhas nas copas e criava um jogo de cores nos cabelos dele.

'Eu tenho quinze anos', disse. 'Mas faço dezesseis mês que vem', completou com um sorriso.

Camus se sentiu tentado a sorrir de volta, mas percebeu que seria besteira.

'Acabei de pensar em quem assistiria isso', falou, fazendo uma careta. 'Uau! Oi, mãe! Eu estou na TV!', brincou, dando uma gargalhada em seguida.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco sobre o que diria a seguir. O rosto contraído e um dedo pousado no queixo colaboraram para a aparência infantil que estava ganhando. Seus olhos azuis brilharam, e ele correu para fora do alcance da câmera.

Logo voltou, trazendo outro garoto pela mão.

Até onde os extremos podiam ir, foram um pouco além. Os cabelos eram lisos, presos impecáveis atrás das orelhas. O rosto prematuramente sério. A pele imaculada e as roupas sóbrias. As cores cruas e calmas, sendo absorvidas pelo fogo das mechas ruivas.

Ele parou, desequilibrado pelo puxão brusco. Sua expressão pareceu confusa por um segundo, mas logo depois decidiu o que fazer e tentou fugir da lente brilhante da câmera.

Preso pela mão enlaçada na sua, o longe que conseguiu ir foi dois passos, sendo trazido de volta pelo aperto firme.

O Camus acomodado no sofá tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu mais que uma careta.

'Esse é o Camus', disse o menino na tela. Alguns fios vermelhos balançaram e se misturaram com os amarelos, enganando o Sol, que os fez brilhar laranja. 'Nós nos conhecemos faz tempo. Somos muito mais que amigos', disse.

O rosto claro se enrubesceu, se confundindo com a franja farta que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Empurrou de leve o ombro de Milo, para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

'Mas é verdade!', replicou, indignado, as bochechas rosadas pela fé em suas palavras. 'Nós estamos namorando', disse, meigo, para a câmera; uma ponta de orgulho clara em seu rosto.

Os fios rubros se afastaram para mostrarem os olhos, igualmente vívidos, arregalados. No meio do espanto, escondido atrás da perplexidade, tinha um fio de esperança, amor.

'Mas o que...' começou, antes de desistir. No fundo, sabia que queria acreditar que era verdade. Balançando a cabeça, afastou alguns passarinhos que ameaçavam anuviar sua mente.

Apertou mais a mão presa na sua e respirou fundo, finalmente conseguindo sorrir para as lentes.

'Camus', ele ouviu a voz clara chamar. 'Eu queria deixar uma coisa registrada.' Segurou seus braços, com medo que fugisse. 'Eu te amo', disse. 'Sei que não posso dizer isso, mas vou te amar para sempre.'

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, seus lábios formando uma resposta, apenas relembrada pelo homem feito sentado no sofá.

'Isso não é para ser meloso, sabe?', disse, virando de frente novamente. 'É só para ser divertido. Vamos comprar uma câmera dessas, Camus?'

Antes que pudesse responder, foi envolvido pelos braços de Milo, prendendo-o firmemente num abraço.

'Me dá um beijo?', pediu, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido do outro.

'Na frente da câmera?', perguntou Camus, com uma falha na respiração.

'Um de mentira, então', disse, perdido no meio do cabelo rubro. Esticou os braços, enlaçando o pescoço fino e quebrando o abraço.

Camus viu a si mesmo e seus doces dezesseis anos tremerem, encarando a câmera e depois as pálpebras cerradas de Milo.

Apertou os olhos o máximo que conseguiu, segurando a cintura estreita do menino a sua frente. Não imaginava porque estivera tão nervoso, já havia feito isso tantas vezes e faria mais outras tantas, não na frente de uma máquina preta que gravaria tudo para a posteridade.

Pensando bem, rapidamente colou seus lábios nos do outro, para logo se afastar, a face mais quente que fogo.

Milo abriu os olhos e sorriu, sussurrando um agradecimento. Eles se abraçaram mais forte, e foi quando a tela ficou preta e o aparelho fez o característico barulho de ser desligado.

Camus sobressaltou-se, virando a cabeça na direção da porta. Desenhado pela luz que vinha de fora, um vulto de pele bronzeada e rosto infantil estava parado, o ombro apoiado no batente e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

'Camus?', perguntou.

Ele tentou responder, mas sua garganta o traiu e tudo que conseguiu foi um grunhido.

'O que você está fazendo?'

Milo mantinha o controle remoto em uma mão, uma valise de viagem na outra. Com um passo a frente, largou-os sobre algum móvel, mirando a expressão assustada no rosto claro.

'Eu só', começou, enquanto pensava em como poderia terminar seu pensamento. 'Só queria, bem, ver para onde tinha ido essa fita.'

'Mas está tudo bem?', perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

'Por que não estaria?', respondeu Camus, trancando a abertura em seu peito.

Uma conversa estranha era facilmente dissolvida em pensamentos maiores e mais confusos, e foi o que aconteceu, a atenção de ambos dirigida para o abraço impulsivo que dividiram, o aperto forte tanto no peito quanto no coração.

'Esqueça, eu estou aqui', disse Milo, e Camus sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo.

Acomodando-se melhor contra o peito liso, deixou escapar um único soluço, preso há muito tempo.

'Eu senti saudades.'

Ed.


End file.
